


An Unexpected Return

by Starkindler



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkindler/pseuds/Starkindler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after he returns to the Shire, he finds himself face to face with some unexpected visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Return

**Author's Note:**

> No parameters given with [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=344254#t344254), so I kind of smushed the timeline a bit. Hope you don't mind, OP. :D

Over four years had passed since he'd returned from his journey to the Lonely Mountain, after they managed to reclaim Erebor, and he saw Thorin seated upon the throne, proud and majestic, and oh so grateful to have his home returned.

 

They had parted on good terms, and he'd left with all the Dwarves of their Company alive and well, if a little scarred. And he had journeyed home with Gandalf, and a small party of Dwarves from the Iron Hills that volunteered to aid those in Ered Luin with their return home.

 

He returned to his own home to find the Sackville-Bagginses attempting to steal his home out from under him, and he, with the help of his uncle, the Thain of the Shire, blasted into them and sent them scurrying away, ordered to pay for the return of all the things they'd stolen. The Thain had also leveled it on the entire Shire to return what they had bought unlawfully from the Sackville-Bagginses and go to that family for the return of their money.

 

After the excitement of his return, life returned to normal. Well, mostly normal. There were whispers of 'Mad Baggins' and the occasional stare, but he ignored it, not particularly caring what they thought. He did not regret his choice of flying out the front door, and knowing what he did now, he would do it again in an instant. And with far less reluctance.

 

He, on occasion, wondered how the others were doing, how the restoration of Erebor was going. But he did not think of his companions from that journey all that much, as the months and then the years passed. He did not miss the way Fíli and Kíli would drag him into their wild schemes, whether he wanted to participate or not. He did not miss the way Dwalin would pull him away from his cozy nest and force him to learn to use his 'letter opener'.

 

He definitely did not miss Balin's gentleness or willingness to tell stories, or Bofur's attempts at storytelling to entertain him (which he did, in addition to terrifying him), Bombur's sweetness and delight in trading recipes with him, or Bifur's sitting with him and teaching him Inglishmek so they could talk.

 

Dori's attempts at fretting over him, Nori's teaching him to be a better pickpocket, and Ori's consulting him on his writing or their discussions of knitting were something he could live without, and be happier with the lack of these things. He was glad to not have to shout to get Óin's attentions, or to exchange herblore of their peoples, and he was more than thrilled that he did not have to hear about Glóin's wife and son any longer.

 

But the best part was that he did _not_ think at all of the King Under the Mountain. He did not dream of the beautiful Dwarf that sat upon the throne, did not think of the intensity of those magnificent blue eyes as they bore into him, or of the smiles he could coax from that face when he was particularly sassy to the King, as Balin called it. He did not think of the embraces they shared upon the Carrock, or at their parting for the last time, or the few that occurred in between.

 

He did not miss his companions _at all_.

 

He thought that perhaps, in a few years...perhaps twenty or thirty... surely by the time he breathed his last... he will have convinced himself that his conviction that he did not miss them in his life was true.

 

As it was now, he was not very good at lying to himself.

 

Perhaps he would not miss them so much if there were some excitement in his life. The fact was, his life in the Shire was rather _dull._ The most excitement in the last year had been the size of Farmer Maggot's pumpkin crop, which, yes, was rather impressive, but _really._ He had been out of the Shire, had seen what was out there, had met Dwarves and Elves and Men, and he'd fought Trolls and Orcs and Wargs. Overly large pumpkins just could not compare.

 

The only truly bright spot was the arrival of his little cousin, Frodo, if one could call it that, what with the tragedy surrounding his arrival. Frodo's parents had been killed nearly two years ago in a horrible boating accident, and in their wills, they had requested that Bilbo become his guardian and adopt the boy for his own. The poor lad had only turned one a few weeks prior to their deaths, and he had come to Bilbo directly. He called Bilbo 'Da' now, and it did break his heart a bit that Frodo would never truly know his parents.

 

Still, even with young Frodo toddling about, life was rather mundane. And so, to try and break a bit of the monotony, he decided to throw them both a birthday party, as he and Frodo had the same birthday, using some of the treasure that Thorin insisted he take with him.

 

Two small chests full of the gold, and then he and Gandalf had returned to the Troll cave to find the gold there still intact. They had split the chest (on Gandalf's insistence) and let the Dwarves with them deal with the rest of what was in the cave as they saw fit. With the riches his parents had left him, and what he brought back, he would never want for anything in his life. Neither would Frodo.

 

But still, he _wanted,_ but he forced himself not to think upon that, because while he had at first sent many letters, he had never heard back from his companions, save one letter from Ori. He thought it was likely because they were busy, and did not have time to write back, which Ori's letter alluded to, but it stung a bit.

 

So, a party it was, to liven up his dull life a bit. He sent out word to Gandalf, sending notices to Erebor, Dale, the Woodland Realm, Beorn, and Rivendell, as well as Bree, well in advance, in the hopes that Gandalf would show up somewhere, because he really wanted fireworks at their party. He thought Frodo would enjoy it.

 

He had finally heard back from Gandalf a week ago, stating that he had been in Erebor and Dale, and got his missive, and he would arrive in Hobbiton the night before his party, fireworks in tow, for which Bilbo was grateful.

 

His life was busy with Frodo and the party preparations, and before he knew it, it was early evening, the day before their party, and he and Frodo had just sat down at the supper table when there was a ringing of his front bell.

 

Smiling at Frodo, who looked up curiously, he said, "It's likely Gandalf. Get started on your meal, and I'll bring him right in."

 

"Yes, Da," Frodo said, reaching for a roll, while Bilbo got up from the table. Frodo was still a bit too young for his stories, though he had heard him talk of Gandalf and the Dwarves on occasion. He was particularly fond of hearing about the rabbits of Radagast and Beorn's animals. Beorn's large bees especially fascinated him, as he loved honey.

 

Bilbo opened the front door, a greeting for Gandalf dying upon his lips as he came face to face with a Dwarf, complete with bald, tattooed head, long, brown beard, and a green cloak.

 

Amusement lit the Dwarf's eyes as he bowed. "Dwalin, at your service."

 

A half-choked sob erupted from his body as he beamed at the Dwarf and replied, "Bilbo Baggins, at yours," before launching himself at Dwalin, to be caught up in his warm, firm embrace.

 

"How I've missed ye, Master Baggins," Dwalin said, twirling him around before putting him down and holding him out at arm's length. "You look very well."

 

"So do you," Bilbo said, smiling brightly at him. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Well, I heard you were having a party, and as I was in the vicinity, I thought I should come by and pay my respects on the day of your birth. Your being born was a rather important event in our lives," he said, taking off his cloak. "That is, if I am welcome?"

 

Bilbo's smile gentled. "You are always welcome, with or without an invitation." Then he took Dwalin's arm and guided him toward the dining room. "I bet you're hungry. Frodo and I were just sitting down to dinner."

 

"Frodo?" Dwalin asked, looking down at him curiously.

 

"Yes, my son. Did Balin not tell you? I wrote of the events of Frodo's adoption to him," Bilbo said, frowning and stopping in the hallway. It wasn't like Balin not to share information far and wide.

 

Dwalin shook his head. "Balin never received a letter from you, Master Baggins. The only letter that arrived from you, other than the one looking for Gandalf, which came by raven from Rivendell, was one to Ori two years back. That one also came by raven from Rivendell."

 

That explained why no one had written him back, at least. "How odd. I have sent many letters over the years. Strange that so many would go by the wayside. I know that Elrond sends them all out. His sons have visited me a few times when in the region with the Rangers, to check on me, and they assure me their father sends the letters. They would not lie and have no reason to."

 

Dwalin shrugged. "It is something to ask Elrond about next time we see him. Perhaps there was issue with whatever mode of transport he was using the other times."

 

"Perhaps. Well, it is of no matter now," Bilbo said, continuing on with him. "We can discuss how Frodo came to me later, after he goes down for the evening. He is still young, and does not understand."

 

Dwalin nodded and they turned into the dining room, where Dwalin came face to face with a tiny Hobbit, who seemed naught more than a babe to his eyes. He stared up at him with wide, blue eyes, his cheeks puffing out from the food in his mouth.

 

Bilbo chuckled and motioned for Dwalin to sit down, as he went and sat next to Frodo. "Frodo, this is my friend, Dwalin. He's going to have dinner with us, okay?"

 

Frodo nodded and climbed into Bilbo's lap, burying his face in Bilbo's chest, but looking over at Dwalin shyly while he finished what was in his mouth.

 

"He's at that age where he's still a bit shy around folk he doesn't know, and he's never met a Dwarf before. He'll be fine once he gets used to you being here," Bilbo said, motioning to the platters of food in front of them. "Go ahead and make yourself at home. You know full well where the kitchen pantry is. Though I'm not entirely certain how you all managed to miss the four other pantries in the house. Or the second kitchen..."

 

"You have more than one in here?" Dwalin asked curiously as he served himself some roasted beef and vegetables on the plate Bilbo had pulled out for Gandalf.

 

Bilbo nodded. "Oh, yes. I also have the cellars, where I store the fruits and vegetables that will keep through the winter, and I have the cold box in the second kitchen. You missed most of my meats and many kegs of ale and bottles of wine the last time."

 

Chuckling, Dwalin pushed his chair back. "I will not be so remiss this time. There a keg still in the kitchen pantry?" he asked, pointing in the direction of the pantry they'd raided all those years ago.

 

"Of course," Bilbo said, smiling as Dwalin went in search of ale.

 

"He's big," Frodo said as soon as Dwalin was out of sight.

 

"He is, but he's a very nice Dwarf, and he will not harm you. Do not be afraid. He came to celebrate our birthday." He pulled Frodo's plate over and coaxed him to eat more. "Eat up, sweetling. You want to have lots of energy tomorrow for the party. Gandalf will be showing off all his whiz-poppers. You will love them, I guarantee it."

 

At the prompting of a party, Frodo began to eat, and did not curl back against him when Dwalin came back in, a pint of ale in his hands, and a platter of cheeses in the other. "So, Gandalf will be setting off his fireworks tomorrow?"

 

"That is what he said," Bilbo confirmed. Before he could say more, there was another ringing at the door. "Must be Gandalf." He set Frodo down on his seat and placed his plate back in front of him. "I am going to get the door. Will you be all right here with Dwalin for just a moment?"

 

Frodo eyed Dwalin and then nodded slowly, and Bilbo chuckled and kissed the top of his head, before heading to the door.

 

When he opened it, he was both surprised and yet not to find Balin beaming at him. He didn't bother letting Balin do his at your service bit, and simply pulled him inside and gave him a big hug. "Oh, how I've missed you," he murmured into Balin's long beard, which had grown since the last time he'd seen him.

 

"And I you, Bilbo," Balin said. "My brother is here, I take it?"

 

"Of course. And I find myself strangely feeling like I've done all of this before," he replied, escorting him into the dining room and pulling out another plate for Balin. "Frodo, this is my friend, Balin. He is Dwalin's brother. Can you say hello?"

 

Frodo looked up curiously and said, "Hi," before concentrating once more on his plate.

 

Bilbo rushed to the pantry for another ale, along with a platter of scones and candied fruits he knew Balin liked. "Tell me," he said as he sat down and reached for his own plate, "are we going to be having a repeat of your first night here in Bag End?" He was actually a bit worried about that, because he did not know how he would react to Thorin coming through that door. Just having Dwalin and Balin here was bringing back feelings he thought he'd buried rather well.

 

Then he scoffed and called himself a fool. Thorin had a kingdom to run. He couldn't go gallivanting around Middle-Earth to do something as mundane as attend a Shire party. He was very likely firmly ensconced inside his Mountain, doing his kingly duties. Thorin would not be gracing his doorstep this night.

 

"Well, I think we're a bit more polite than last time, and much more welcome," Balin said, smiling at Frodo when he looked up and waving at him.

 

Another ringing of the bell had Bilbo getting up and heading toward the door. He was not surprised in the least bit to find Fíli and Kíli on the other side of the door. "Oh, get in here, you two," he said, pulling them in and giving both of them big hugs that lasted for some time. His eyes may have gotten a bit misty, but that was all right, because Fíli and Kíli did not fare much better.

 

He pushed them out at arm's length. "Now, let me have a good look at you." He laughed when both preened in front of him, though his heart still hurt a bit when he saw the scar that ran down Kíli's jaw, and the one on Fíli's forehead, near the hairline. "Still as handsome as ever. I'll bet the Dwarves are falling all over themselves to catch your attention."

 

"We have to beat them off with Dwalin's war hammer," Kíli said with a grin as he slung his arm around Bilbo's shoulders.

 

Fíli smiled fondly at him. "I confess, we were not certain of the reception we would receive, as we did not hear from you, save a single letter to Ori."

 

"I wrote to you and Kíli, many times," Bilbo said. "Dwalin and I discussed it when he arrived. Apparently they were lost somehow between leaving Elrond's home and arriving at yours. I did write." He reached out to cup Fíli's jaw as the hurt he'd seen in Fíli's face slowly lifted. "I could not forget any of you, least of all you two."

 

Fíli smiled again and dragged Bilbo into another hug. "I should not have doubted you."

 

Bilbo laughed and returned the embrace happily. "How could I have possibly forgotten all you mad Dwarves, whom I love so dearly? Come now, you must be hungry. I am entirely certain Dwalin and Balin will be bothering you two to help them rearrange my dining room completely."

 

The three went inside the dining room and Bilbo went over to Frodo, who seemed to have finished his dinner and was not quite sure what to do with himself. He picked him up and cuddled him close. "Frodo, this is Fíli and Kíli, two very silly but sweet young Dwarves. Boys, this is my son, Frodo."

 

Fíli and Kíli looked surprised but grinned at the boy, telling him their names and bowing with an 'at your service'. It made Frodo giggle and relax against him, much to his relief.

 

"He's adorable," Fíli said, looking at him curiously. "He has the prettiest eyes."

 

"Kind of reminds me of Uncle's," Kíli commented. "We did not know you married."

 

"I did not," Bilbo said, nuzzling Frodo's cheek and making him giggle. "I adopted him almost two years ago. But we can discuss that later. If you Dwarves are right on schedule, I will be getting more visitors in a few short minutes, and you need to get the dish cabinet out of the dining room and another table in."

 

While the four made room for the others, not disagreeing with his conclusions, Bilbo took Frodo into the den and sat with him. "I know there's many strangers in the house. There are more coming. All of them are my friends, and you do not have to be afraid of them. And I'll be right here."

 

Frodo, seeming to grasp a little of what he was saying, nodded, and leaned against him. "Tired, Da."

 

"I know. It's getting close to your bedtime. As soon as the others arrive, we'll get you ready for bed. And tomorrow, we will be having a grand party, with all kind of fireworks, and gifts, and good food, and large cakes."

 

Another ring on the bell had Bilbo getting up to answer, this time with Frodo in his arms. However, this time, the Dwarves in front of him managed to stay on their feet, and they greeted him with their general rowdiness, with hugs and back claps, all of them surprised but mindful of the child in his arms.

 

Also different was two standing behind them instead of one. One was, of course, Gandalf, whom he did expect.

 

The other was Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain.

 

The others parted and moved around Bilbo and into the house, leaving him to greet Thorin, to give them a moment.

 

Gandalf, for his part, stepped in and leaned down to smile at the child. "This must be Frodo. Elrond's sons told me about him and how he came to be with you when we stopped in Rivendell for the night."

 

Bilbo managed to tear his eyes away from Thorin long enough to nod and say, "Yes, they've seen him a few times since he came here."

 

Then his eyes were drawn back to Thorin. "Please, do come in, Thorin."

 

Thorin stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "You are looking well, Master Baggins."

 

Bilbo smiled up at him. "As are you, Your Majesty," he replied. "Frodo, this is Thorin."

 

Frodo stared up at the King with wide eyes, clearly fascinated by him for some reason. "Dwarf?" he asked Bilbo.

 

"Yes, Frodo, Thorin is a King of Dwarves, and a very special friend of mine. Can you say hello to him?"

 

Frodo studied the Dwarf-king for several moments before, to everyone's surprise, he held his arms out, silently demanding Thorin take him.

 

Hiding his smile behind his hand as Thorin took the boy and stared at him in bemusement, Bilbo motioned for them to follow. "Come. I suppose you can entertain Frodo while I help the others get supper together."

 

Only nodding, Thorin followed gamely behind as Frodo began babbling at him, only half his words making any sense in his excitement, and Bilbo guided him into a seat at the end of the now-extended table. Then he motioned for the others to follow him to the pantries, and they pulled out all sorts of foods, Bilbo and Bombur taking many things into the kitchens to cook up while the others organized the table.

 

Within an hour, the table was filled with their entire Company once again, plus one tiny Hobbit, and they had the most merry time of it.

 

Frodo, once over his shyness and no longer tired, had flitted from Dwarf to Dwarf, studying their braids and talking to each in turn. The Dwarves for their part seemed enraptured by the little Hobbit, likely because they rarely had contact with ones so young, even in their own race. Frodo, though, seemed to take great interest in the Durin line, spending much time with Fíli, Kíli, and Thorin. He was in Fíli's lap when sleepiness finally overtook him. Dinner had long been over, and they had all moved into the sitting room to talk.

 

Thorin had been mostly silent through the night, and when Bilbo tried to strike up conversation with him, it was often stilted, and had become increasingly awkward, especially when his nephews tried to clumsily cover their uncle's odd behavior.

 

Finally, Bilbo got up and reached for Frodo. "Time to get you to bed, sweetling. We have a busy day tomorrow."

 

"Don't want bed. Wanna stay here," Frodo protested, snuggling deeper into Fíli's chest.

 

"But tomorrow is our birthday. Don't you want to be bright eyed and full of energy for the party?" he asked.

 

Nodding, Frodo peeked out at him. "Fee and Kee sleep in my room?"

 

Before he could answer, Kíli piped up. "Fíli and I will sleep in your room, little one. You want us to come and tuck you in?"

 

Frodo nodded again, and Fíli carefully got up with him.

 

Shaking his head, Bilbo motioned for them to follow. "He's taken quite a liking to you both."

 

"Aye, and Uncle Thorin," Fíli said. "Though he seems to like Dwalin a lot as well."

 

"It's the bald head and the tattoos," Kíli said, slinging an arm around Bilbo's shoulders as they walked down the hall. "He kept reaching up and touching them."

 

"You noticed that too?" Bilbo asked, chuckling. "Dwalin took it with a great deal of grace."

 

"Oh, he loves children. Most of us here do. You will be lucky if you get to hold Frodo tomorrow," Fíli replied. "It's rare that we have a child this small so near. Mothers of our people are fiercely protective of their young ones, and rarely is anyone outside the immediate family allowed to interact with them for the first ten years. Usually the only allowances are when mothers get together so that their young ones can play."

 

"Well, while we Hobbits are also very protective, we do not mind others interacting with our children, so you may all play with him to your heart's content. I dare say you will draw quite the crowd of children tomorrow. They are not nearly so cautious about strangers as their parents are, and I'd wager the parents would enjoy the distraction at any rate." Bilbo opened the door to the room closest to his. "Here we go."

 

He led the way inside and went to the drawers to pull out Frodo's pajamas. "Come, Frodo, time to go into the bathroom. We need to get your teeth cleaned and you all washed up for bed."

 

He looked over at Fíli and Kíli. "There are bed rolls, pillows, and blankets in the closet just across the way here," he said, pointing to the door in question. "May as well make up your pallets while he's awake, so we don't wake him later. Though I will say it usually takes a horn blast to wake him once he's asleep."

 

Fíli grinned and nudged Kíli. "He was the same way when he was little. I could play all kinds of tricks on him and he'd never know until he woke up."

 

Kíli snorted and shoved him in return as they headed for the closet. "I don't know how many times I woke up with drawings on my face, or my hair braided in horrifying fashions. He was a very mean big brother."

 

"Yes, I can see how much you despise him for it," Bilbo said dryly, shaking his head as he guided Frodo down to the bathroom. "We'll be out in a moment."

 

Bilbo made sure Frodo used the toilet and then went through his nightly routine, watching that the boy did not rush through it in his excitement of having the Dwarves around. When they got back to the bedroom, Fíli and Kíli had made themselves comfortable pallets, had removed much of their outer gear, leaving them only in their plain tunics, breeches, and boots, and were talking softly.

 

"Time to get into bed, Frodo, my boy," he said, nudging Frodo forward.

 

Frodo flung his arms around Fíli and Kíli, giving them each a hug and a kiss goodnight, much to their surprise, and Bilbo watched fondly as they got a little misty-eyed at the affection his son was showing them. Then Frodo climbed into bed, and Bilbo tucked him in on one side, while Fíli and Kíli did the other.

 

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Frodo's forehead. "Rest well, my son," he murmured, pressing another kiss to Frodo's temple. "Tomorrow you turn three, and we will have a grand celebration."

 

"Fee and Kee be there?" Frodo asked sleepily as his eyes began to grow heavy. "And other Dwarves?"

 

"Yes, we will all be there," Fíli said, leaning over to kiss his forehead as well. "We would not miss it for all the gold and jewels in Erebor."

 

"Night, little one," Kíli said, kissing his forehead, and he stroked Frodo's hair until the boy's breathing became deep and steady in sleep.

 

They crept out of the bedroom and Bilbo closed the door tight. "Thank you for helping with him."

 

"It was our pleasure," Fíli said, throwing his arm around Bilbo's shoulder as they headed back into the sitting room. "He is a sweet little boy. I cannot wait until tomorrow. I think it will be quite interesting to see how the Hobbits throw a party."

 

"I have found that they throw the best parties," Gandalf said as they re-entered the sitting room. "Music and dancing, excellent food and plenty of it, much drinking, and my fireworks. It makes for a wonderful time."

 

"So, it is truly Frodo's birthday tomorrow as well?" Fíli asked as he dropped down onto the floor in front of the fireplace, dragging Bilbo down with him.

 

Nodding and leaning up against Fíli, Bilbo said, "Yes, we have the same birthday. He was born close to a year after I returned, to my cousin, Drogo and his wife, Primula Brandybuck, who was also a relation of mine. A few weeks after his first birthday, his parents were killed in a boating accident. We know not what went wrong, but it had rained a few days before, a heavy downpour, and I fear that whatever happened to make them capsize, the river was too strong for them to reach the shore, and they were pulled under. Even those of us who are good swimmers, which are few and far between, do not have the strength to fight the currents of the Brandywine in times like that.

 

"They had designated me as Frodo's guardian, and they had asked me to adopt him as my own, should anything ever happen to them. And so I did. He is only turning three, and he does not understand what happened to his parents. I do not even think he remembers them now."

 

Fíli kissed the top of his head. "You will be the only parent he ever knows. Eventually you will tell him of those who gave him life and loved him before you, when he is able to understand."

 

Bilbo nodded and turned his attention to Thorin, who had an unreadable expression on his face. "How is the restoration of Erebor coming along?"

 

"Very well. Much has been done, though there is still much to do," Thorin said, after fidgeting a moment.

 

Bilbo was not the only one who was waiting for Thorin to elaborate, and finally, after several long moments of silence that turned from expectant to very awkward, Balin sighed in exasperation and answered himself.

 

"We've managed to clear out all the main entrances to the mines and the residence halls, and those that were unstable have all been shored up and restored. Many are still working on cleaning and restoration of all the residences, as much work needed to be done after over a hundred years of neglect. The walkways that had small sections missing because of falling rock have been replaced. Those completely destroyed by Smaug were closed off completely until such a time as we can devote time to restoring them. All the railings have been restored on the main thoroughfares, though the lesser used areas have been roped off."

 

"The library is in the midst of being thoroughly cleaned, and the books restored. Some of the books and scrolls have had to be rewritten completely. It's going slowly, but as you remember, the library is vast," Ori said.

 

Bilbo recalled Ori saying in his letter that he had been put in charge of the entire library. "Perhaps while you're here, we can find some Shire books to add to the library there."

 

Ori beamed at him. "I would like that very much."

 

"The crafting wing was in a shambles," Dori said from the window seat that he shared with Nori. "The halls for that wing were large, because large projects needed to be pulled from the area, and it was large enough for Smaug to get his body into when he first came. Dwarves were...trapped inside the area when Smaug came." Dori's eyes were downcast, but he took a breath and went on. "Much needed to be cleaned and rebuilt, because what his huge body did not destroy, he took great pleasure in burning."

 

"Aye, it's still being worked on, after four years," Nori added, squeezing his brother's shoulder. "But we are producing goods from the area now. Tapestries are being woven to replace the ones that were destroyed, which were any and all that were hanging at the time. Those stored in stone chests survived intact."

 

"The reupholstering and refinishing of the furniture has been a nightmare," Dori continued. "Simply because there is so much of it. We've had to hire craftsmen from the Iron Hills and Dale to come and help with it, so we can have enough for the chambers that are being occupied. We're still doubling up in some areas, but all of our people from the Blue Mountains that desired to have returned home."

 

Bilbo smiled at him. "I am glad to hear it. So, tell me, how do relations go with the Elves?" he asked, grinning as half of them began talking at once, complaining about Thranduil and his arrogance, and he settled against Fíli and let his friends' voices wash over him as he tried to decipher what was being said.

 

~*~

 

Once everyone was settled in, Bilbo went into his own room and closed the door behind him. With a sigh, he gathered his bedclothes and began undressing, feeling tired from the excitement of the evening. He was down to his smallclothes when the door to his room suddenly opened and a growling and protesting Thorin was unceremoniously shoved through the door by several hands, two of which looked particularly wizard-like.

 

The door shut before Thorin could regain his footing and the sound of a lock being turned reached both their ears.

 

Bilbo watched the entire thing with amusement until Thorin opened his mouth.

 

"If there were not a babe sleeping next door, I would knock down this door and knock all your heads together!" he said, loud enough for those on the other side to hear him plainly.

 

Well, now, that stung more than a little. He watched Thorin jiggle the lock in a futile manner for a few moments before sighing. "Thorin, why are you here?"

 

"I am here because those fools locked me in." Thorin glared at the door and began searching for a way to take it off its hinges.

 

"No, I mean, why are you here in the Shire? Why did you come? You haven't said more than a few words to me all night. You said more to me that first night we met. True, those words were not exactly kind, but at least you spoke to me then."

 

Bilbo wrung the breeches that were still in his hands as he looked down at the floor, eyes stinging. "Are you still angry with me over that stupid rock? Because I thought we were past that when we left, but you cannot even suffer in my presence for a night. I realize whatever jest they're having at your expense is not how one treats their king, but you cannot sleep in my room with me, if they are so intent on it? Am I truly that repulsive to you now? I thought at least we were still friends. I don't understand why-"

 

Whatever else might have spilled past his lips was silenced when Thorin growled and stalked toward him. He didn't manage to back up more than a step before Thorin dragged him close, cupping the back of his head and capturing his mouth in a fierce, passionate kiss.

 

His mind stuttered for a moment or two before he responded, and then he slid his hands around Thorin's neck and lifted one leg to wrap around Thorin's thigh, moaning softly when Thorin lifted his body and Bilbo was able to wrap his legs around his waist.

 

Thorin buried his face in Bilbo's neck. "This was why I was irritated. Because I have wanted you since the first day we met. Do you know what it took for me to let you go four years ago? I knew you desired to come home. I did not want you to be unhappy."

 

"I would have gladly stayed had you asked," Bilbo said, and he pressed gentle kisses to his temple. "I would go with you now if you asked."

 

"You would be willing to bring Frodo to Erebor?" he asked, raising his head to look in his eyes.

 

"If you are willing to take the extra time and effort to drag my belongings across those ruddy mountains, and deal with traveling with a three-year-old." He rested his forehead against Thorin's. "I have missed you so much."

 

"I would carry it all on my back if it means you would come home," he murmured against his lips. "I have felt so lost without you near."

 

"Then it is settled. Frodo and I will go with you. Now how about taking me to bed? I want to feel you inside me." Bilbo kissed him harder.

 

"Do you have anything to ease the way?" he asked, settling Bilbo on the bed.

 

"There's oil in that bottle," Bilbo said, pointing to a bottle on the bedside table.

 

"You keep oil by the bed? Should I be worried or aroused?" Thorin began removing his various layers.

 

"Well, I use it to pleasure myself, so the latter?" Bilbo grinned at the heated expression on Thorin's face. "I also have this rather large toy that I use. It's in that drawer right there."

 

He watched as curiosity got the best of Thorin and the Dwarf reached for the handle and pulled it open. His eyes grew wide and he looked up. "You put this inside you?"

 

Nodding, Bilbo slipped off his smalls and spread his legs in invitation. "We Hobbits are about anything that will make our lives pleasurable."

 

Growling, Thorin pulled off his remaining clothes and crawled on top of the bed, covering Bilbo's body with his own, thrusting down to show Bilbo how aroused he was.

 

"Oil," Bilbo murmured. "I want you now. We can do slow and sweet another time."

 

"So pushy," Thorin said against his mouth. "It's one of the many things I treasure about you." He reached for the oil and slicked up two fingers.

 

Bilbo sighed as one of Thorin's fingers breached his body. "You can use two. I'm quite used to something bigger up there."

 

At that Thorin laughed low and husky. "I am glad it was some toy and not a rival for your affections. I would have been most jealous. "

 

Wiggling contentedly as a second finger slid into him, he replied, "Never could have been anyone after I met you." His breath hitched as Thorin's fingers rubbed against that spot inside him. "Oh right there!"

 

"Here?" Thorin asked, brushing his fingers against the same spot, his eyes gleaming with arousal and mirth.

 

"Yes, there, you tease!" Bilbo said, pushing down on those fingers. "Inside me, now."

 

"Are you certain?" Thorin asked, mouth twitching.

 

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "I had that thing in the drawer in me this morning. I think I can handle whatever you've got."

 

"I am about the same length, but wider than that," Thorin said, reaching for the oil to slick up his cock.

 

"Mmm, then I should feel nice and full," Bilbo said, using his hands to spread open his legs and lift them to his chest.

 

Groaning, Thorin slicked himself up quickly and pushed inside Bilbo with one long, slow thrust. Resting his forehead against Bilbo's, he sighed. "You will be the death of me, Master Baggins."

 

"I certainly hope not, Your Majesty," Bilbo replied, smiling cheekily. "I just got you back. I don't plan on allowing you to leave me for some time."

 

Thorin took Bilbo's mouth in a slow, dirty kiss, and then he began to thrust, slow and shallow at first, only going deeper once Bilbo began to growl and wiggle under him.

 

Bilbo moaned loudly when Thorin finally shifted his angle and began rubbing against that spot continuously. "Oh, yes, right there. Please, Thorin, harder. You won't break me."

 

"No, but seeing you fall apart underneath me has its appeal," Thorin murmured, quickening the speed of his thrusts, using his leverage to strengthen them, until he had Bilbo arching up into him, his small hands sliding around his back and fingernails digging into his skin, a little painfully but nowhere near enough to draw blood, and Thorin found that he liked it very much.

 

"Oh, Thorin, I'm going to..." and Bilbo was done, arching his back, his fingers clenching against Thorin's lower back, as he shot between them, his release spurting over his chest in thin ropes.

 

Thorin increased this thrusts once more, until he too fell over the edge, falling forward and resting his head next to Bilbo's as his body finished spending itself inside his lover.

 

After a minute or two, Thorin slowly pulled out and went into the bathroom to fetch a wet cloth. After cleaning both of them up, he blew out the candles, maneuvered Bilbo under the bedclothes and curled around him, kissing him softly when Bilbo turned his face toward him.

 

Bilbo smiled at him. "After the party, we can begin preparations for our move."

 

"I would like that very much," Thorin murmured, nuzzling against his jaw. "In the morning, I would like to begin our proper courtship, if you are willing."

 

"Oh, I am more than willing," Bilbo said, kissing him again. "Sleep now, though. Frodo will be up earlier than we expect, and we have much to do."

 

"Goodnight, my burglar. I love you."

 

"I love you, my king."


End file.
